


The Kitten

by inspiredbythemusic



Series: BTS Drabbles [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiredbythemusic/pseuds/inspiredbythemusic
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/You, Min Yoongi/Reader
Series: BTS Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694887
Kudos: 8





	The Kitten

You scrunched your shoulders so you could fit under your tiny umbrella as you raced from the safe warmth of your car to the Animal Rescue, where you had been volunteering since you turned sixteen.

“Oh, hi Y/N,” said the coordinator with a surprised smile. “Didn’t you get my text? I don’t care what the schedule said, you didn’t have to come all his way in that torrential downpour.”

You returned her smile, attempting to hide your burning cheeks and ears as you shed your umbrella and raincoat. Yes, you had gotten her text, but you couldn’t stay at home. What if he came back?

After all, you had seen Min Yoongi for the first time on a day like this, when it was storming and no light dared to break through the heavily clouded sky. The animals, of course, were panicking, so you paced around the building to offer them soothing affection.

You were cradling a small puppy in your arms when a guy, roughly your age, ducked into the shelter.

A younger volunteer dashed up to you and eagerly took the puppy from you. “See what he wants, Y/N,” she said frantically as she hugged the puppy against her chest. Then, perhaps intimidated by your raised eyebrows, she added, “Please.”

In her defense, he did look a little unapproachable— wearing all black and concealing a potential grin with that mask— but his body language didn’t indicate that he was dangerous. And you were the most senior person that day, so you confidently approached him with a broad smile.

“Hello, sir. May I help you?”

He ripped his mask away with one hand. “Uh yeah.” He then unzipped his jacket to reveal a small, soaked black kitten, which fit comfortably in his palm. “I found this little, uh—”

“She’s a girl,” you explained kindly, amused by how his mouth hung open as he awaited your words.

“Right. I found her alone in the storm. But I don’t know the first thing about taking care of a cat, especially not one this small, so I wondered… “

When he trailed off, you nodded and held your hands out to receive the kitten. “Yes sir, we can take care of her. Thank you.”

He must have been in a rush that day because he nodded curtly, secured his mask, and dashed out the front door. It wasn’t until his next visit, when he came to check on the kitten, that he introduced himself as Min Yoongi.

You were devoted to the Rescue Center’s goal of finding happy homes for abandoned animals, truly, but you couldn’t deny how excited you were by the possibility of seeing Yoongi. And that was how you found yourself running to the animal shelter on a rainy day.

However, the smallest part of you hoped Yoongi wouldn’t show up— and considering his absence over the past few weeks, that seemed quite likely. While he was away, the kitten had been adopted. It didn’t matter how much you liked Yoongi; when that little girl held the kitten in her arms and beamed at you and her parents, you couldn’t tell her no.

So as you tended to the animals, you simultaneously savored and dreaded the sound of Yoongi saying, “Hey, Y/N, you here?”

And you weren’t going to hide from him, so you sheepishly stepped behind the reception desk and greeted, “Hi, Yoongi.”

He first noticed your stiff posture. Then he realized you weren’t holding the kitten, and he broke into an understanding smile. “So, what did they name the kitten?”

“The little girl called her Bella.” Then, frowning, you explained, “I’m so sorry, Yoongi. That little girl was justs so excited, and I couldn’t—”

Yoongi cut you off. “Don’t sweat it, Y/N, I get it. Besides, I already told you, I don’t know a thing about taking care of a cat. I’ve just been sticking around to 1) look at the cute kitten and 2) talk to a cute girl.”

And suddenly, the waves in your stomach weren’t caused by guilt; they were caused by the gummy smile on Yoongi’s face.


End file.
